


Loki's Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor discovers Loki's secret fetish. He holds onto this information until he can take full advantage of it.





	Loki's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is about a belly button fetish. If you're 100% sure you're going to hate it, please just move on and don't comment about how weird I am. However, if you enjoy this, please comment and make me feel less alone.
> 
> PS: Timelines and canon mean basically nothing here.

\- SOME TIME BEFORE LOKI FOUND OUT HE WAS JOTUNN AND ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE -

Ever since Thor discovered a young maiden leaving Loki's chamber who claimed she had no recollection of what she had been doing there, he had been looking for an opportunity to catch Loki at something devious. It would give him something to threaten him with when Loki tried to play tricks on him.

One day he was walking past Loki's chamber when he heard a noise. It sounded like moaning. The door was locked, but he broke in and discovered a strange sight. Loki was shirtless and tied to his bed, and a young maiden was on top of him, fully dressed, thrusting her finger into Loki's belly button as Loki moaned with pleasure.

His reaction was delayed after the door burst open, but when he realized what was happening he quickly used magic to make his bonds vanish, grabbed the maiden and whispered a spell, and sent her on her way.

"Well that was certainly interesting," said Thor with a crooked smile.

"You just forget what you saw," snarled Loki. "She already has. If you tell anyone, I'll make her think it was you who did it, and then she'll tell everyone that you're trying to protect yourself by accusing me."

"Relax, brother," said Thor. "I will not tell unless I have to. And who knows...one day you might even be glad that I found out."

Loki looked bewildered. "Somehow that sounds even more disturbing than a threat."

Thor chuckled.

 

\- A FEW YEARS LATER, DURING A TEMPORARY TRUCE -

Thor and Loki were talking in Thor's quarters, and Loki was being difficult. Thor casually began removing his armor and other thick layers until he had only pants and a flowing shirt on.

"What are you doing?" asked Loki suddenly, interrupting his own monologue about his disagreement with Thor.

"I know what you need, Loki," said Thor. "You need to get comfortable. Let me help."

He removed his armor, then, out of nowhere, fastened one end of a pair of handcuffs around one of Loki's wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki asked angrily.

Thor smiled and spoke quietly, close to Loki's face, "Trust me, Loki. You want this. Give me a minute to prove it. If you really don't want it, deep down, you can magic these things off."

Loki was stunned into silence as Thor removed Loki's layers until they were both dressed in pants and thin, loose fitting shirts. Then he put another cuff from a second pair of handcuffs around Loki's other wrist and pushed him back against the bed until Loki was on his back. Thor bound Loki to the bed by both hands, then at the other end by his ankles. Loki's body was stretched out tightly, making it difficult for him to struggle very far in any direction. As Thor hovered over him with a wicked smile on his face, Loki was overcome by both dread and excitement.

Thor lowered Loki's pants a few inches so that they sat low on his hips. Then he pushed up Loki's shirt, revealing bare skin. Slowly, deliberately, Thor ran his fingers down one side of Loki's stomach. Loki had already started to quiver.

"Thor, what are you doing? Stop."

"Is that what you want, brother?" Thor asked, running his fingers down the other side.

Loki closed his eyes as Thor traced one finger down the center. When he brushed over Loki's belly button, Loki gasped as sensation traveled downward. Thor pushed Loki's shirt up farther and traced another line down the center, this time applying slightly more pressure when he reached his belly. A quiet moan escaped Loki's lips.

"Tell me to stop again," said Thor, tracing wide circles around Loki's belly. "Maybe I will."

Knowing that the growing bulge in his pants was giving him away, Loki said, "Stop teasing, then."

"I'll do what I please. You can either let me, or you can leave."

Loki gave in, closing his eyes as Thor's circles became smaller, closing in on their goal. Finally he traced small circles around the rim of Loki's belly button. Loki squirmed desperately, needing more. Thor began to slowly, gently dip his finger in and out of Loki's belly. Loki was breathing hard, tense with anticipation. Gradually Thor increased the intensity, making his strokes faster and harder. Loki began to moan openly as fire shot to his groin.

Then suddenly Thor eased back, softly brushing his finger over Loki's belly button. Loki whined. Thor made his touch even lighter. Loki struggled with his bonds in frustration.

"Please..." he said quietly, rounding his spine to lift his belly toward Thor.

"Please what?" asked Thor, smiling.

"Please touch me," said Loki.

"Where?" asked Thor as he continued to lightly tease.

Loki whined again, arching his back higher.

"Say it," Thor ordered.

"Please touch my belly button," said Loki, blushing furiously.

"How would you like me to touch it?" Thor asked, momentarily increasing the pressure and then going back to feather-light touches.

"I want you to thrust your finger hard, fast, and deep into my belly button," said Loki as he continued to arch away from the bed in desperation. "Please."

"As you wish."

Thor pushed his finger hard and deep into Loki's belly, driving him down into the bed. Loki moaned loudly and obscenely as Thor's powerful finger thrust in and out, so hard it was almost painful. Loki's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Thor kept it up for several minutes, varying the pace and pressure slightly. Then he stopped, pulling his hand away completely. Loki struggled against his bonds as his hips bucked reflexively.

"Undo one hand," he said. "I need to touch myself."

"Not yet," said Thor. Then he smiled. "However, you look so tempting lying there, begging for it. I need something too."

Thor removed his pants and shirt so that he was dressed only in underwear. Then he lay down on top of Loki's legs with his chin resting on Loki's stomach. He began to grind his crotch into the bed. Loki stared at him with fearful anticipation. Thor smiled up at him, then lowered his head, licking a stripe across Loki's belly. He blew on it gently, and Loki shivered. Thor dipped his tongue slowly into Loki's belly and slowly dragged it out. He repeated this until Loki whined and arched his back.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor asked with a grin. "You want more?"

"Please, Thor," begged Loki.

Thor began firmly pumping his tongue in and out of Loki's belly button, pushing it in deep and occasionally swirling it around. Then he pulled back a bit, licking slowly but firmly across the surface. Loki started squirming again, and Thor resumed deeply tonguing his belly button.

Thor's tongue was strong, but he knew that ultimately Loki preferred the superior pressure of his finger. He hovered over him again, but with his cock against Loki's leg. He made circles around Loki's belly with his finger and drew gentle lines up and down the center until Loki was straining against his bonds again and begging Thor for more.

Thor complied, driving his finger ruthlessly into Loki's belly button and grinding against his leg as he did so, determined that Loki should have to wait before anything touched his weeping cock. Loki looked beautiful like that, writhing and moaning, his head thrown back to display his graceful neck, his sensual lips parted, his long dark hair spread out on the pillow. Thor began to thrust in earnest against Loki's leg in time with his finger's driving thrusts into Loki's belly button.

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor. As he watched him, his hips bucked as he desperately sought relief. Thor smiled, slowing both his finger and his hips. Loki said nothing, waiting to see what Thor's wicked smile meant. His eyes widened as Thor removed his own underwear, leaving him naked. He crawled farther up, settling with his cock on Loki's stomach.

"I know you're ashamed of the pleasure you get from your beautiful belly," said Thor, as he began skimming his cock over Loki's belly button. "But I find it very erotic. I offer this as proof."

Thor began to drive his cock into Loki's belly button. It was too large to actually go inside, but the pressure from his thrusts was still enough to set fire to Loki's nerves, and the sight was so indecent and sensual that Loki was overcome with lust. Thor was so turned on that it didn't take long for him to finish. With a loud cry he came inside Loki's belly button and all over his stomach. Quickly, before the aftershocks were done, he moved his cock against Loki's and continued to thrust. At the same time he drove a finger deep into Loki's come-covered belly button. Loki had been painfully close for a long time, and as soon as Thor's cock made contact with his he began to buck furiously against it as the most intense orgasm of his life washed over him.

When it was over and Loki had regained some of his senses, he used magic to get rid of his bonds and the sticky mess that was covering him. Thor was lying beside him and he turned and cupped Loki's cheek tenderly.

"I know we're going to go back to fighting soon, brother," he said. "But remember, we're better together than apart." He kissed him sweetly, deeply, and Loki was so surprised that it didn't occur to him to resist. He melted into the kiss as his tongue mingled with Thor's.

"I love you, Loki."

Loki hesitated. "I know," he said. But his eyes spoke the truth.


End file.
